I Can Help You With That
by PaigeHerbie
Summary: Maya and Cam have been distant lately, naughty Dallas thinks he knows how to fix it. But what happens when feelings start developing between the two?
1. First Encounter

I just threw this together. First story so don't go easy on me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of it's characters even though I wish I did.

* * *

(Maya's POV)

Walking home alone has been getting pretty agitating. I don't know what's been up with Cambell but he's been avoiding me lately. I hope it isn't anything I did. I've never done this girlfriend thing before. I try my best but it never really seems to work out the way I plan. Tori tries to help me out, but ever since the puck-bunny-juice incident, I don't really use her as a reliable source.

Plus things at school have been getting weird lately. Sometimes when I pass Dallas in the hallway I feel like he's kind of looking at me. But I know that can't be possible, last time I checked he hated my guts. I just brush it off most of the time, but it's kind of starting to freak me out. Maybe tomorrow will be better. HOPEFULLY tomorrow will be better.

When I see Cam, I'm gonna ask what the problem is. We can sort it out like a normal couple, right?

(Dallas's POV)

So far the girls at Degrassi have been a pain in my ass. Is the drama really that necessary at this school? I go for the serious relationships I get my heart handed to me after it's been torn apart. Then I go for the hook-up and I get a prude. What a school.

Then I figured out what my problem was. ALL the girls that I have tried to talk to are waaaay to aware of my game. I need to get some young naïve girls.

Now don't go all preacher on me for saying that. A guy has needs, and I just so happen to be getting needier every day. I'm getting a bit desperate.

I'm walking down the hallway, when I notice that Katie girl's sister at her locker, what's her name? The blonde one. Aside from the flat chest, she isn't all that bad. Plus it looks like a bit of those jokers is growing in. I'm patient.

I chuckle at my inner joke and she hears me and looks up. I decide to have a little fun.

I walk over to her, much to her surprise, and put my hand right above her head. She's trapped.

"W-w-what are you doing?" she stutters, wow, the girl is as self-conscious as she seems.

"Nothing, I was just walking down the hallway and saw something I liked. And you know me, I see something I want," I pull her face closer to mine, "I go for it."

This must make her even more nervous, her breathing shortens and she almost drops her books.

"W-well, that's too bad. I'm with Cambell." She starts to get more confident, this is getting really fun. Especially since it's that bitch Katie's sister.

"Hmm, Cambell huh? Funny, he never talks about you with the guys. I bet he isn't even TREATING you right, if you know what I mean." I wiggle my tongue in her face. But of course, she being so naïve doesn't get it.

"Of course he treats me right, maybe he hasn't been around much lately, but he just needs some space. You shouldn't pick on him like you do!"

I laugh and lean in to her ear and whisper, "There are a lot of things I shouldn't do. I can show you if you like."

"No way Dallas, not in your dreams." She has a little fight in her now huh?

"Well if that's the case, why are you still here pinned to your locker, under me?" I run my finger down the side of her face. She has soft skin, blue eyes, and pink, pouty lips. The things I can do with those lips….

Quickly she pushes me away. Clearly embarrassed, she slams her locker and squeaks, "I have French!" and she shuffles off in her weird little way. Oh man, this is gonna be fun.

(Maya's POV)

After that embarrassing encounter I rush off to French and sit at my desk with a _thud_. Why is he doing this to me, he knows I'm with Cambell. This doesn't make the slightest bit of sense. I'm thinking of some reasons Dallas may want to mess with me when my phone goes off with a message from Tori.

_**T: Is there something you want to tell me?**_

I look over to her and see her staring at me expectantly. I reply:

_**M: No, but can you explain why there should be?**_

_**T: Oh no reason, it's just that I saw you and Cambell all snuggled up by the lockers. Oh did I say Cambell? I mean DALLAS!**_

_**M: Calm down I can explain-**_

Just when I'm about to finish I see Cam come in and sit on the far side of the room. What is up with him? Aren't boyfriends supposed to sit next to their girlfriends in class?

_**M: - Cam has been ignoring me lately and Dallas had noticed.**_

_**T: So he took that as an invitation to make a move? I thought he didn't like you!**_

_**M: I don't know what's going on and I would rather forget about it!**_

I turn off my phone and get to work. I'm not gonna let Dallas bother me too much. Even though, I'm ashamed to admit, that I enjoyed Dallas touching me the way he did. The way Cam almost never does. I mean that doesn't make me selfish. Does it?

* * *

Soooo how was it? Be honest please! I plan on making another chapter soon! Hopefully with some praise.


	2. New Idea

Well, to the people who read the first chapter, THANK YOU SO MUCH!

This is the second chapter of I Can Help You With That. Leave another review if you can.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the characters in this story.

* * *

(Dallas's POV)

Things have been boring lately. Nothing interesting or scandalous has happened in about two days. That's impressive for Degrassi. But not impressive enough. I need some entertainment, or some action. (If you know what I mean by action)

Just when I'm walking in the Dot, I see Katie's sister with Cambell at a table. Without them noticing, I sit at a table within hearing distance so I can see what's going on between those two.

(Maya's POV)

"So, How have the guys been treating you?" this must be the millionth time I tried to start conversation.

"Ok" and that is the millionth time I've gotten a one word reply. I'm no relationship expert but I think couples should interact more than that. I getting a little frustrated, he's not putting any effort into this, does he even like me anymore?

"You want to go to the mall? Things here have been kind of slow lately."

"No, it's fine."

"Cam has something been up? Lately you've seemed a bit, distant." I swear if it's a one word reply I'm gonna-

"Look Maya, I'm just a bit homesick. I'm sorry if I haven't been the best boyfriend but I'm trying." When I see that he really means what he says, I kind of feel selfish. Here he is trying to adjust to a new environment, and I'm pressuring him to be Casanova.

"Oh." Now it's my turn for the one word replies.

He says he doesn't really feel well and decides he wants to leave. I volunteer to walk him home but that makes him even duller when I offer. Well, I guess I should avoid the word "_home_". He walks out the Dot and waves bye through the window. I wave back like nothing's wrong, but to be honest, I really hope he gets over this homesickness. I don't care if I sound selfish now.

(Dallas's POV)

While listening to the conversation, I get the perfect idea. I just got to get the Matlin girl's head where mine is and maybe it can work. I down the rest of my root beer and stand and walk over to her table.

"Is this seat taken?" I can tell by the look on her face she's surprised.

"No actually, I was just leaving."

"Awe come on! I just want to talk to you for a second Matlin. Obviously I've said more to you than your boyfriend has in a week."

She looks hurt when I say it; I feel a bit of regret but immediately push that away with my other emotions.

"Whatever, and my name is Maya, not everyone aspires to be like you and be called by their last name. I find it really rude actually."

"Okay I'm sorry, but I think I know how to fix this homesickness with Cambell, it's really taken a toll on his performance at games."

"Is that the only reason you want to help him? For your stupid games? You're so selfish!" she gets up to leave but I grab her backpack as she picks it up.

"Look princess I'm trying to help you, now can you sit down and at least hear me out? I do think I know him better than you, I'm with him more and you could use the advice."

Finally she sits down, with a hesitant look on her face. If she's as innocent as she seems, she probably won't go along with this.

"Ok, so you know how guys sensitive like Cambell get lonely," I start, "and sometimes the just need a little female company to make them feel better."

She still looks oblivious.

"What I'm saying is that Cambell may need some intimate stimulation to make him feel more at home at Degrassi."

Her face flushes with crimson as soon as stimulation comes out my mouth. Wow, I haven't even said _fuck_ yet and she's already embarrassed. This is gonna be a whole lot more fun than I thought.

"Cam isn't like that; he would tell me if he felt that way."

"Did he tell you how he got that cut on his hand?"

She looked at me with shock and realization. To be honest I don't even know what happened. But with that look, I know I got her eating out the palm of my hand.

(Maya's POV)

WAIT, Cam can tell DALLAS what happened, but not ME? His GIRLFRIEND?

"What happened to his hand? Did you do it?" I start to panic, how else would he know? Surely Cambell would've told me if it were an accident!

"No I didn't do it, what kind of guy do you think I am? Anyways that's not the point. What I'm trying to say is, I think you should get Cam in bed to make him feel better."

"In bed?"

Dallas looks at me frustrated and breathes out.

"I think you should have sex with him Maya."

If it's even possible I turned at least ten shades darker in the face, and I was shaking the hell out of the table.

"W-what? No, Dallas, no! Cam wouldn't want to do that. WE aren't ready for that yet. We're barely talking right now! How are we supposed to have sex? I mean, how do you even plan that kind-"

"Maya shut the fuck up and listen. God stop babbling, major turn off."

"But Dallas, I wouldn't even know what to do in a situation like that! I barely know when to kiss him."

"I figured that would be the case. Since it's my duty as a captain to make sure my teammates are in line and comfortable I've decided to take one for the team."

"Wait what are you saying?"

"I'm gonna help you with the situation."

I don't like where this is going.

"And how?"

"I'll put this in simple terms; I'm going to teach you how to fuck his brains out, by fucking your brains out."

After that statement I fall out of my seat.

* * *

**BOW!**

First cliff hanger! I hope you guys enjoy it, tell me your opinions on the characters and stuff. It makes writing for me more fun (:

Well, Good Day !


	3. Naughty Mae

Hey guys, This is my first written phone sex, so sorry if it isn't that good. In this chapter there are words that shouldn't be read by the weak minded, if it doesn't really bother you, enjoy and give me feedback. Please and thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

(Maya's POV)

"WOAH! You expect me to just agree to that? You must be joking. One day you call me flat chested and now you want to 'fuck my brains out'? I'm leaving"

I get up to leave, Dallas gets up with me.

"I'm not saying right away, we'll take it slow. We won't go straight into sex." He gets a smug look on his face, "I know for a fact you aren't ready for this. But I'm willing to wait until you are. And until that time, we'll do other stuff."

"What other stuff?"

"You really want me to get into detail?"

I blush and grab my stuff. This is too crazy, but the funny thing is, it's starting to sound like a good idea. I mean I have no experience, I could use the help.

"Um, fine, but no sex. I don't want my first time to be with you."

He faked a hurt expression, "Awe what? Come on Maya Mae, I'll be sure to make it special."

"Shut up! I barely want to do this now. I just want pointers, no physical activity needed."

"That's cool with me."

"So when do you want to meet?"

He pulls out a pen and a small sheet of paper, "Just give me your number and we'll sort it out."

I take it and write my number, "You always carry this around?"

On his way out he replies, "Never know when you'll need it!"

"Wait shouldn't you give me yours?!" but he's already out the door.

(Dallas' POV)

_***Later That Night***_

I figured she wouldn't take sex up on the first offer, but what I'm planning all I need is a number.

I text her:

_**D: Maya Mae is it you (;**_

I sit my phone down for two seconds when she replies:

_**M: Yess, and why do you call me that? It's kind of weird.**_

Wow, she text me back almost immediately, and then she puts TWO S's in the "yes", this won't take long at all.

_**D: I like Maya Mae, but if it's too weird I can call you Pancake. Better?**_

_**M: Shut up, so what do you want?**_

_**D: Can you get on the phone right now?**_

_**M: Yeah why? Can't you just text me?**_

I ignore her question and call her.

"_Hello?_"

"Yeah what are you doing?"

"_In bed."_

"Perfect."

(Maya's POV)

Dallas calls me just when I'm about to go to sleep, what can we possibly talk about this late? Any tips he tries to give me will go through one ear and out the other.

"_First lesson: Phone Sex."_

I drop my phone.

"_Hello? Maya? Maya Mae! Maaaaaaaayaaaaa Maaaaaaaee!"_

I scramble in the dark to pick up my phone, finally feel it.

"SShh, my parents are sleeping."

"_Is Katie there?"_

"No she's out with her boyfriend, what's his name-"

"_Never mind that, I want you to try something with me."_

Ugh, I just want to sleep right now. "What Dallas?"

"_Phone sex."_

I'm fully awake now. I sit up in my bed.

"How do we do that?"

"_Well first, tell me what you're wearing."_

Um, I don't think he wants to know that, I'm wearing my Winnie the Pooh pj's from elementary. I'd never hear the end of it.

"Umm, I uh."

"_How hard is it to tell me what you're wearing? We haven't even gotten to the good part yet."_

"Tank top, and uh, shorts."

"_Mmmmm, Maya Mae, you don't even know what that image does to me."_

Is this supposed to be sexy? Because to me it's just awkward.

"_Can you do me a quick favor?"_

"What?"

"_Slip one of your hands in your shorts, and the other on your chest."_

"Dallas, I don't know about this-"

"_Come on, just try it once and if you don't like it we won't bring it up or do it again. I swear."_

Ugh, I hope this won't take long, I'm so tired.

"Fine."

I put one hand on my chest and the other in my shorts.

"_Now, I want you to rub at that little nub of pleasure that you have, just a little rub. For now."_

I blush, "You mean my clitoris?"

He sighs, "_Yes your clitoris Maya._"

I follow his instructions and feel something hit me. I gasp and stop immediately. I try again and thee feeling hits me again. It feels good, in a weird way. I keep at it till I find a rhythm and I can't control the sounds coming out my mouth. Moan after moan and I can't stop, it's like a drug.

"_Oh, that sounds nice. Now take that other hand of yours, and rub on your nipples."_

I do what he says and it's like a new wave hits me, making me moan even louder. I start to rub faster and my breathing gets shorter and shorter.

"_Wait wait naughty Mae. Slow those hands down, and take the one in your shorts and rub yourself right at the opening of that pretty pink pussy."_

I rub slowly around the opening it doesn't feel as good, and I want more. I want those waves of pleasure crashing through my body over and over again. It's starting to ache and I start to whine.

"What do I do? What do I do now?"

He chuckles, "_I want you to take your middle finger, and slowly push it in."_

While it's going in it hurts a little, but after a while it slides in with ease with the wetness. It feels even better, every time I push in a wave hits, every time I pull out a new wave hits.

Something feels like it's building up in my stomach, like, a knot. It feels so good I go faster and faster, my wrist even starts to hurt.

"_Now take that hand off of your chest and put it on your clit, and rub away baby."_

Immediately after doing so I lose control of my body, my hips are bucking, my legs are moving rapidly in the sheets, and my toes are clenching and unclenching. I feel the knot in my stomach tighten, but it's not enough, I need something. A release, I need a release!

"W-what, what do I do? Its, its-"

"_Curve your middle finger up."_

At this point I'm wild, I'm going crazy. Finally, the knot releases and for a while I can't hear and I'm seeing whitish. Wow, my first orgasm, and it's from the directions of the biggest jerk I've met in my life.

I reach for my phone and see I dropped it on the floor. He's hung up already but he texted me:

_**D: Sounds like someone had a good time (; Meet me at the Dot after school tomorrow if you want some more of what you've tasted tonight. Sweet dreams Maya Mae.**_

I'm blushing by the end of the message. I feel kind of guilty. Was that cheating? I don't think so. When I think about it, Cambell would never talk to me like that. If he can do all that with words, I wonder what Dallas can do in person.

WAIT, I'm with Cambell. This was a mistake. I'll have to talk with Dallas tomorrow, call this off. But for now, I need to change my pajamas.

* * *

Soooo? How was it? Tell me so I can make it better for some possible future scenes (;

Anyways thanks for reading!


	4. Quality Time

New Chapter, sorry it took so long, I'm adjusting to my school work. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

(Dallas's POV)

While Maya was having the time of her life last night, I had listened to those sexy little moans. I mean yeah she has a great time getting herself off, but I need a bit more than some handwork. Plus now my wrist hurts, I haven't jerked that hard in years.

At least I never had to.

But that'll change if I could just keep this up for a while. Seeing how I had her doing what I say over the phone shows great progress. It won't be long now. I've just got to be patient.

I'm not really used to this, back home I had girls following me like stray dogs begging for a meal. Being the confident, athletic guy I am girls were never a problem. But since the older girls are such prudes, I've had to result to freshmen. I don't mind though, pussy is pussy.

I see Miss Mae, at her locker with that Tori chick.

Humph, she's not half bad. I should've gone after her, but I'm no quitter. Matlin and I have business.

"Hey Miss Mae," I walk up to the pair, "I had a great time last night. We should do it again." I wink at Tori before I saunter off.

I wonder if I'll ever be able to convince Matlin to get into a threesome.

(Maya's POV)

I can't believe last night was real, and Dallas coming up to Tori and I wasn't helping.

"WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT MISS MAE?" Tori practically screamed in my ear.

I wince and shut my locker, "Nothing happened he's just being a jerk. As usual, nothing new."

Tori looked at me not believing any of the words I'm feeding, "Maya, I know when you're lying. It's not that hard. Are you cheating on Cambell with Dallas? WTF exclamation times infinity!"

"Tori I said nothing happened!"

"Then what was Dallas talking about, or did you just forget the way he just comes over and talks like you guys are BFFLWB's"

"What is that?"

"Best Friends For Life With Benefits, duh."

"Whatever, he's just trying to start drama like he always does." I turn to walk to French when I slam into the last person I want to see right now.

"Oh! Hey Cam."

He looks a bit wrinkled, like he's been up all night.

"Hey Maya, sorry I can't talk now, I'll text you when we get in French." And with that he runs off.

He sure has been acting weird lately.

*END OF SCHOOL*

What a long day, I'm beat just then I get two texts on my phone.

One from Cam:

_**C: Maya, do you think you can meet me at your place? I need to talk to you.**_

And one from Dallas:

_**D: We still meeting up at the Dot? Coffee my treat Miss Mae (;**_

Oh why? I should go meet Cam, my boyfriend, but after last night with Dallas…. I analyze each text and make my decision and send:

_**M: Sure lets meet.**_

I don't reply, to the other text. Thinking maybe if I don't reply it will seem like I didn't get it.

This is too intense.

(Dallas's POV)

Huh, first time I've ever been stood up by a girl, I get up to leave when I see Matlin scurrying through the door.

"Sorry, sorry I'm late." She's breathing all hard.

"It's ok Matlin, just stop breathing on me like that. Also a major turn off."

"Sorry," she blushes. Now I feel a bit guilty. I should lay off of the comments, she's obviously overly sensitive. Just then I get an idea. "I don't suppose it's too late for that coffee?"

"Oh no Miss Mae, I'm all coffee'd up, I have something else in mind for you." She blushes again. Swear she should do that more often, brings some color to that pretty face of hers.

"Dallas, I told you I don't want anything physical between us, and what about-"

"Matlin shut it; it's not that, even with what happened last night, you're not ready for me yet."

"You know, you're real smug for the new guy." Smug? We can't have this back talk to the teacher. I'm holding the door for her when I give her a hard smack on her ass. Making her squeak and shade over. There's the Matlin I know.

"You'd think I'd be rid of that 'New Guy' label. I've been here for a while already. And I don't plan on leaving anytime soon either. So get used to the usual me, because I don't plan on changing for any timid freshman." I know I sound like a real asshole, but she needs to learn. She came here by choice, nobody forced her.

"Whatever... Where are we going anyways?"

"The rink."

"Isn't it closed, it's a bit late isn't it?"

"It being closed can't stop a person with the keys can it?" I pull out the keys on the Ice hounds key chain in my pocket. "Benefits of being a captain."

"I see, do you take all your dates to your work place, or am I just special?"

"Date? Really? I just thought this was a meeting Miss Mae. I was not aware of this, 'date'."

She opens her mouth to say something, but closes right after. That's right speechless.

We walk the rest of the way in silence, her staring at her feet, and me staring straight ahead. I had her thinking this was a date. Major progress. One point to Dallas.

I open the door to the building and lead her to the locker room.

"Um, should I wait outside; it is the guys locker room."

"God Matlin just come in." I lead her to my slot and hand her the white skates I have in my bag.

"How did you know my shoe size?"

"I'm a good guesser. Plus your feet can't be all that big, so it wasn't that hard to figure out."

"Oh," she moves over to Cambell's slot. "So this is where the great Cambell Saunders comes to prep for a game?"

"Yeah, whatever put on your skates, I'll meet you outside." I already have on my skates from years of rushed gear ups.

(Maya's POV)

After putting on the skates Dallas loaned me I hobbled out to the ice to find him doing laps around the rink already. He's really fast, and strangely graceful. He's not as good as Cam though, but he is way more confident. Don't know whether that's a good thing or not, but he looks really good.

He catches me staring and hollers over interrupting my thoughts "You coming or not?" His deep voice startles me and I fall over.

He comes to my rescue before I can even blink. Wow, he just may be faster than Cambell.

"You haven't even gotten on the ice and you're already falling on your face. Clean it up Maya Mae." He picks up me up by my arms like a child. I never noticed the toned muscles he had. Maybe because he always has that Ice Hounds jacket on. But without it in the V-neck he has on. I can see them flexing as he picks me up with ease.

"Yeah, I was never good with the skating thing."

"Well you will be by the time I'm done with you. Mike Dallas's Boot Camp is now in session."

"Boot Camp? What does this have to do with my lack of sex appeal?" I latch on to his arm as he leads me out on the ice.

"Gotta be in shape to give a half decent fuck in my book. Skating should help those skinny little legs of yours. Strong leg muscles can really make sex a better experience for both participants."

"Do you always have to answer my questions with an insult?"

"Stop making it so easy." He smirks and slings me out on the ice.

I struggle to get my strides right and I'm soon flying to hit the ice face first, when I feel his arm slink across my waist. He spins me around facing him.

"That was a close one huh?"

"Please don't do it again."

His laughs booms through the empty halls of the building.

"I've got a lot of work ahead of me."

(Dallas's POV)

After about an hour of soft core drills, she's about ready to skate from one end to the other end at a slow but steady pace. I stand at one end and she at the other. "Ok Maya, start off slow."

"O-ok."

She starts slow and she's doing pretty good. "Agh! I'm doing it! Dallas! I think I got it!"

"Great job Miss Mae!" but when she hits about halfway, she starts to speed up. Way too fast for a beginner. "Slow down!"

"How?!"

"Do what I taught you earlier!" She tries to kind of pick up her foot and turn, but with her speed she flings herself around and is about to hit the ice head first. She's so far I don't think I'll be able to catch her. I skate my hardest and slide to my butt, she hits me on my chest, **hard, **knocking the wind out of me.

When I catch my breath I whisper, "That is NOT, what I taught you."

"I know, but I had to freestyle it, because I forgot." She turns over on her knees. "And if I hadn't did something, I would I slammed right into the wall."

"I wouldn't let you hit the wall; if you would've just kept skating I would've grabbed you in time Matlin. Don't doubt my speed." I smile at her and try to lighten the mood.

She pauses and just looks in my eyes"Dallas, you know, you're a softy on the inside."

"I think you've known me long enough to call me Mike Miss Mae."

She stares at me, and much to my surprise, leans in and kisses me. Just me and her, all alone in the middle of the ice rink. Out in the open, not ashamed of who saw us.

* * *

So basically this was the blooming of Maya's feelings for Dallas. PLEASE review, that's where I get my motivation. And if you like it or don't like it, say why, it makes a. authors day.

Thank you to the people who favorited, followed, and reviewed so far. You are what's keeping me on this story. Please keep up the feedback and keep being awesome! ((((((:


	5. Consequences and Your Conscience

Chapter 5 is up!

* * *

(Maya's POV)

I walk up to school in a daze, thinking of last night's events.

First I'm skating across the ice. Then I'm about to hit my head. And then Dallas catches me and I kiss him. After that it's a blur of me rushing to put my shoes on and run home, leaving Dallas confused and cold on the ice.

I don't know what came over me. It was a mistake, an honest mistake.

I check my phone as I walk through the door of the school and see I have one message from Cam.

It read:

_**C: Is that a no? It's really important**_

Oh, he asked to meet me at my house! And I just ignored him. I feel a little guilty leaving him hanging, and going off with Dallas. And then I cheated on him. My relationship is on a downward spiral. I must be the worst girlfriend in the world.

Just then I see Cam at his locker. I make my way towards him when Tori and Tristan came and blocked my path.

"What are you guys doing?"

Tristan pulls me away to an empty classroom and Tori closes and locks the door.

Tori looks at me expectantly, "Sooo, let me see it!"

"See what?" Now I'm even more confused.

Tristan gives an exasperated sigh and pulls up my hand and sees nothing. Then he checks the other, again nothing.

"Where's the ring?" Tristan looks like he's getting really frustrated, I look at him puzzled.

"What ring? Can you guys just please tell me what's going on?"

Tori and Tristan look at each other and then back at me, "Cambell told us that he was going to ask you to meet him at your house, and that he was going to sit with you and talk about why he's been acting weird lately." She looked out the door to see if anyone was near and whispered, "And he said that he was going to give you a gift-"

Tristan interrupted, "Not just a gift! A promise ring and you're telling me you lost it already?"

Tori tells Tristan to keep his voice down and then the two look over at me.

Me. The cheater.

I start to shrivel down to the floor into a little ball. Suddenly it's a bit harder to breathe. I can see Dallas and I on the ice, kissing. A shiver went down my spine. That was the best kiss I've ever had. The only other ones are the ones I shared with Cambell. That just makes me feel even guiltier. I put my head in between my knees, trying to keep myself from getting dizzier.

Tori and Tristan a talking to me, but I don't hear them.

I stare in shock as I'm just now processing the information that was going through my head. A promise ring! My sweet boyfriend Cambell Saunders was going to sit down to talk to me like I've been wanting this whole time. THEN he was going to give me a promise ring, and I blew him off.

I groaned. I felt sick to my stomach. This whole time I was complaining about him paying no attention to me. Then he pulls this.

"Guys we didn't meet yesterday."

"What? Why?" They're both looking at me confused now.

"Because I ditched him to hang out with Dallas."

And both of their backpacks hit the floor.

(Cambell's POV)

I'm looking at the ring I was going to give to Maya.

Why did she skip out on me like that? I went over to her house, and Katie said that she hadn't seen her since last night. I wanted to tell her that my feelings for her are serious. She's always trying to get my attention and I know it seems like I'm ignoring her. I just miss my family so much.

I put it in my pocket and close my locker, when I run into Dallas on my way to class.

"Hey Rookie, what's the rush?"

"Uh, hey Dallas. Have you seen Maya lately? I asked her to meet me yesterday and well, she didn't show." When I say this he gets this weird look across his face. Maybe I'm talking to the wrong person here. When have I ever told Dallas anything personal anyways? "You know what? Just forget it; I don't want to burden you with my problems."

I start to walk away but he stops me, "No, don't be dumb, I'm your captain and your kind of my responsibility, remember? Anyways, if I see her, I'll send her your way. Alright?"

"Alright, yeah thanks man." But when we go our separate ways, he still has that look on his face. Kind of looked like pity. He must really care. Dallas may not be all that bad.

(Dallas's POV)

If I would've known Saunders was trying to meet up with Matlin, I probably wouldn't have invited her. After seeing him like that, I kind of feel bad. But wait, he said he texted her, but I texted her too. She had to have seen his text. Meaning she chose me over him. I'd have to say two points for Dallas.

At lunch I spot the two Matlin tornadoes. If I were a normal guy, I would say steer clear. But hey, I'm not normal. I'm Mike Dallas.

"Miss Mae it's nice to see you today. Oh and look, you brought your dog today. How you doin' girl?" I tried petting Katie on her head, but she hits my hand away.

"If that's your way of calling me a bitch, then thank you." Damn, she's still hot. "By the way don't touch me or I'll make sure you won't be able to hold a hockey stick again."

"Awe come on now Katie, you're hurting my feelings now. Besides I'm not here to touch on your temperamental ass. I'm here to talk to my new BFF." I smirk at her and put my arm around Maya's shoulder.

"Um guys, why don't you just cool it." Finally a peep out of the little Maya.

"Oh but why we're having so much fun! Anyway Miss Mae, I need to talk to you."

Katie yanks Maya away from me, "Stay away from my sister you ass."

I look at Maya but she's just staring at her feet. "Fine. I was just going to tell you that Saunders is looking for you. He told me you stood him up yesterday." Her eyes snap up to mine. "Now why on earth would you do that?"

"Maybe she realized what jerks you hockey guys are, get out of her and stay away from my little sister. I mean it."

I'm getting bored with this anyways so I pass them up and bump shoulders with Maya and while walking away say, "I'll be texting you later Miss Mae, keep your phone on."

Since I have the girl standing up her boyfriend for me, I'd say I'm on the right track. I hope she doesn't get too clingy though. I don't need that at all.

(Maya's POV)

After Dallas leaves, Katie goes on ranting about how I should stay away from guys like him.

In the middle of her rambling about him having my number I see Cam.

We lock eyes for a minute and I see he's hurt. This makes me feel even worse. I mouth the words: _text me._ And he nods, understanding how Katie can be.

I get the text almost instantly:

_**C: Hey**_

And we're back on a one word basis.

_**M: Hey I'm sorry I didn't show yesterday. I got kind of wrapped up in something else. Is there any way I can make it up to you? (;**_

I'm surprised with myself when I send the wink face. Looks like I'm learning something after all.

_**C: Yeah actually meet me out front after school.**_

When I get the text I look up to smile at him but when I look he's already gone.

"Are you even listening to me Maya? I swear if you keep this up you'll be pregnant before me." When I don't reply, she must have gotten bored and left. As soon as she turns the corner I get a text:

_**D: Meet me after school? Thinking maybe we should do some shopping. Hope you come (:**_

Really, again? I look around and I'm left in the hallway alone. I guess I didn't hear the bell.

All alone, I slide down to the floor and think of the mess I got myself into.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review!


	6. Coping With A Friend

New Update! Please review! Its what keeps me writing this story!

* * *

(Dallas's POV)

I sat outside waiting for Matlin, expecting the same result from the last time I texted her. I decided to test her commitment to Saunders. I knew he texted her to meet him. I saw them in the hall.

I see him standing on the stairs waiting fiddling with something in his pocket. Wonder what that could be.

Just then Maya walks out of the school, I stand to make sure she can see me. We lock eyes but she looks away, looking for something else. Probably Saunders. I grab my backpack and start to walk home. I'm not doing as good a job I thought I was. Maybe I should focus the lessons more on Saunders.

This will be difficult. I don't know much about the kid. But it's nothing Mike Dallas can't handle.

I guess it's a point to Cambell today.

(Maya's POV)

While looking through the crowd I finally see Cam. I wave at him, but he does that smile where I don't know if he's happy or kind of irritated. Tori said he was going to explain anyways.

I'm walking toward Cambell and I see his hands messing with something in his pocket.

The ring! Oh God is he going to give it to me now? What will he say? I doubt he'll be as smooth with words as Dallas is. Nobody can beat him in that department.

Wait, why am I comparing Cambell to Dallas? Cambell loves me, and Dallas just cares about Cam being on his A game so they can win. I should be focusing on my relationship. Dallas is not on my list of priorities.

Although he is so cute, and he was so strong that day on the rink. The way he caught me when he threw me out on the ice. Or how he saved me each time I almost fell on my face. His lips were so soft and cushioned when we kissed. He seemed so gentle then.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I almost ran straight into Cam.

"Hey are you ok?"

I looked up at him, well not that much, he's definitely not as tall as Dallas. "Uh yeah I'm fine! Perfectly fine! So yeah, um what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Um, I wanted to meet you too tell you how I've really been homesick lately and I know that I haven't been able to spend a lot of time with you. But I want you to know that I still feel the same way about you since that day in the photo booth. But at the same time, I need some space. I just wanted to let you know that, if I seem distance from now on, it's because I'm still adjusting. I still feel the same way though." The whole time he was saying this he would move his eyes to my face and the shift them to the ground.

There was nothing that I could really say except, "I understand."

He finally pulls his hand out is pocket and I see the light shine off of the surface and it sends me into overdrive. He's actually going to give me a promise ring.

But as I get a closer look, my heart sinks all the way down to my feet.

(Dallas's POV)

I'm almost in the house when I get a text from Maya:

_**M: Dallas, can you meet me?**_

Wow, she meets up with Cambell and now she wants to speak to me? I feel like I should come first, even if he is her boyfriend.

_**D: Why? Saunders couldn't satisfy? I'm not sure I want to be a second choice.**_

_**M: Please, I really mean it. I should've met up with you. This was all a mistake.**_

It seems like she's serious. Man, I hope I don't get stuck as the therapist. I'm here to please, not to ease.

I tell her to meet me at the Dot anyway. I have to walk all the way there just when I get home. She better be worth it.

I walk into the Dot and see her sitting at a table by the window crying.

I guess I am the new therapist. I sigh and walk to the table and plop down in the seat across from her.

"Problems in paradise?"

She looked up at me sniffling and staring with red eyes, "Isn't it 'Trouble in Paradise'?"

"Well then genius, since you have all the answers, I might as well leave." I snap at her and she flinches. "Let's get to the point here, what happened and what am I supposed to do about it?"

Her eyes start to water up, "You know you probably don't want to hear about it. You obviously don't care as much as you thought I did." She tries to get up and leave but pull her chair back in with my leg.

"Look I'm sorry, mostly because I don't want to have to walk home when I came here for nothing. But also because if I let you leave you'll probably do something stupid like that bitch sister of yours. Now sit back and tell me what happened."

"You shouldn't call her a bitch."

"I shouldn't do a lot of things, now can you please get to the story?"

She sighs and sits her backpack down and tells me how the night I texted her to meet me at the Dot Cambell texted her to meet him at her house, this I know already. But then she tells me that he was going to sit down and talk to her and give her a promise ring. He texted her to meet her out on the stairs after school, and she thought she was going to be given the ring.

"But when I saw what he pulled out his pocket, it was just his keychain." By the time she was done talking, she was in tears, and shaking the hell out of the table.

"Ok, I think I know what'll make you feel better." I pick up her stuff and pull on her arm and out the door.

This'll make me feel better too.

(Maya's POV)

"Dallas I don't know about this!" after a bus ride to the mall Dallas had me in Victoria's Secret looking for new lingerie. He says '_There's no better way to get over a lame guy than getting some sexy underwear'. _Me having the body of a twelve year old, it's been difficult. But he found something that he felt suited the situation. It was a lacy black bra with matching panties and flower earrings with a black necklace.

"Are you in it yet?"

"Yeah and I don't think-" before I can finish my sentence he's pushed the curtain aside and is staring all over me. "What are you doing?! Get out of here!"

"Shhh! You want to get me kicked out?" he slides in the frilly fitting room and covers my mouth. "It's not like I'm supposed to be back here anyways. I just came to see how everything looked together."

I shove his hand away from my mouth, "This is an invasion of my privacy! How would you feel if I walked in on you in your underwear?"

"I don't know, we should try that out one day. Anyways, turn around; let me see it from the back."

"No Dallas! Get out! You said it yourself you shouldn't be back here."

"If you don't want me in here so much why haven't you even tried to cover yourself?"

After hearing this I immediately try to grab for my clothes, but he grabs my hand and puts them to my sides. "Miss Mae, what sense does it make for you to try now? Just turn around and let me see. It's not like you're naked."

I hesitantly turn around, what am I doing? Cambell hasn't even seen me like this yet. Why do I trust Dallas so much? Why is he even doing this? Why did I call him instead of Tori or Tristan? All these questions flood through my mind and I notice in the mirror Dallas is close up behind me.

He's breathing down my neck, but not that creepy stalker breathing, more like the slightly warm breeze on a beach during the summer. He smells like pine needles and cinnamon, an odd mixture, but he seems to make it work.

"I've never seen you like this Miss Mae; you should wear stuff like this out all the time. It'll make it easier to look at you." He's whispering into my ear, I giggle to myself.

"Why is it that even when you compliment me, it's an insult?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Why is it that I know you like it when I do?"

He's right, it's something about his rude remarks that I like. Nobody has ever really talked to me like that, aside from Katie when she's being her normal witchy self.

"How do you know I like it?"

"The same way I know you now have to buy these sexy lacey panties," he slides his hands between my legs. I gasp and turn a mixture of purple and red all over. It's suddenly very hot in this little fitting room. He pulls it back for me to see "Seems a bit wet don't you think?"

Him pulling away makes me start to breathe even harder, I try to control it. I know he doesn't like it when I'm breathing like this. But I can't help it, of all places he does this, he picks a fitting room. One of the workers can come in and catch us at any moment. This should scare me, but it just excites even more.

He turns me around and all of the sudden he's kissing me like he won't get another kiss for years.

(Dallas's POV)

I knew this would work. What better way to get a girl out of her clothes than lingerie shopping? I try to soften the kiss but she pulls me closer by my jacket, turning me on even more. But I have to keep junior down for now, this isn't about me. Yet.

I put my hands back in those lacy panties and see that they are now extremely wet. She gasps and does this gentle little bucking on my middle finger. I smirk into the kiss and slide my finger in her little virgin opening. How do I know to say virgin? Inductive reasoning.

As soon as my finger went in she pulls away from the kiss and gives out a silent little moan. She's making this a lot harder than it should be. She knows what those moans do to me.

I decide we need to speed this up. There's only so much time we can spend in here without being caught.

I speed up my movements and before I know it, she's come undone all over my hand. Well, I don't know how we're gonna take this to get rung up without the cashier knowing what went down.

She's breathing real hard and feels limp in my arms. I don't want this to be over, but I don't want to stay around. I wouldn't want the girls first time to be in a Victoria's Secret fitting room. I'm not that bad of a guy.

"Maybe, we could go somewhere else?"

She still hasn't caught her breath, but she shakes her head. "I-I should go, I have to go."

She gathered all her clothes together and wobbled herself to another fitting room.

"Maya are you ok?" I walk over to the curtain.

She's mumbling but I can catch, "I'm fine Dallas, I-I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Ok." I turn and walk around but just before I leave I can hear crying and the word "Cheater".

* * *

Ok, this was a weird chapter to write, some stuff didn't feel write. If you feel the same way please leave a review why. But if you like it, then leave a review why also! Stay Awesome! (:

By the way, this is what Maya's lingerie looked like ;) .


	7. Running in Circles

Read and review and all that sexy stuff! (((((:

* * *

(Maya's POV)

Last night was amazing. There is no way I can say I didn't want it to happen.

I mean I love Cam. He makes me feel like a kid again. When I used to have little crushes, and I got the butterflies. He's like my childhood boyfriend. It's almost as if we're in the second grade. But with Dallas, I feel grown up. I feel, like a woman. Not in my own under developed body. He makes me feel, like he loves me more than air.

But none of that changes the fact that I cheated on Cambell. He's my boyfriend and I'm his girlfriend. Dallas already knows how much I love him. He said he was going to do this for Cambell. I need to control myself.

I walk into Little Miss Steaks the next night with Zig, Tristan, and Tori, when I see the whole school just might be here.

We're about to grab a table when Katie comes over with Jake, "Hey you guys. It's crazy tonight huh?"

"Yeah, but it's not like anything's actually happening. It's just a bunch of teenagers with nothing to do but to sit around and do nothing together." Tristan drones on and on about how Degrassi isn't as scandalous as it sounded in middle school, when I see the whole hockey team is in one section of the restaurant.

He's talking to Cambell, which catches me by surprise. They're laughing about something when he sees me. Then the smile disappears off of his face and Cambell turns to see me.

I smile and wave at him, hoping Dallas didn't tell him about anything that has happened.

What am I thinking? Why would he do that? That would be defeating the purpose of trying to make Cam feel better.

Before I know it, Cam is kissing me and pulling me aside. Whenever I realized I'm being kissed, I notice it's not the same with every person. Dallas, makes me feel special. Now that Cambell is kissing me, it feels kind of like he's just doing it because he has to.

"Hey. So, about yesterday, we should have hung out yesterday after school. You know, now that the water is clear and everything."

My lips feel chapped now so I have to lick them a few times before I can say; "Yeah, how about now? We could get our own table so we can have some peace, just you and me." I try to be seductive and move some hair out of his face like Dallas does mine but it seems to have no effect.

"Oh I don't know, I'm here with the guys. I don't think they would appreciate if I ditched them like that."

"Why do you care what they think? I'm your girlfriend, why don't you act like it?" I start to tear up a little, but I hold it back. I can hear in the back of my head, _Stop crying Matlin, major turn off_.

"I know I'm sorry! Another time, I promise."

"How about tomorrow, with it being Thursday and all, not really a normal day to go on a date. But who ever said we were normal? Right?" I give him a weak smile.

He looks at me with a hint of sadness in his eyes, "It's a game day Maya, and you know I can't." he sighs, "Look, I'll call you later and we can plan it alright?"

I cover my disappointment with an understanding look, "Yeah alright."

He gives me a quick peck on the cheek and goes back to the table with the guys. I decide I need some air so I tell everybody where I'm going and walk out of the crowded area.

(Dallas's POV)

"What you and Matlin talk about Saunders? You plan on getting in on that yet? Seems like it's taking you a while. You having problems with the little guy?" Luke and the guys have been messing with Saunders all night. The whole time they're goofing around I'm trying to see what I can do to fix things with Matlin.

She obviously doesn't feel that bad if she's able to kiss and hug Saunders in front of me like that. Maybe I'm moving too fast for the girl. But I don't know how much longer I can take. I had to sleep with a hard one yesterday because Ms. T kept going back and forth with the laundry last night. I need to find a way to get her alone at the house if I ever want a chance.

But first I got to get her to talk to me. This proves to be difficult when I'm unable to find her in the crowd.

"Funny guys, but no. We're not ready for that step yet and that probably won't be for a while. We're just taking it day by day."

I can't stand to hear his voice. I feel a bit guilty about how I'm taking advantage of both of them.

"But trust me, I'm having no problems with mine. I think you should be more worried about yours Luke, from what I hear your sex life is nonexistent. Looks like you need to watch out, you might need my advice one day."

And my guilt and shame is wiped away with that statement. What has gotten into the kid? He growing balls all of the sudden?

"Oooh, that's my cue to leave, but don't worry Luke, I'll be sure to pick up some ointment for your burn."

"Fuck you Dallas!" I hear before I walk out. That's what I call a model Christian.

(Maya's POV)

Instead of just taking a breather like I said I was, I start to walk around town. I get so lost in my thoughts that I find myself in front of the rink. It makes me think about Dallas and I decide maybe I should say something.

_**M: Hey Dallas, I'm sorry about yesterday, how I just shut down. I shouldn't have avoided you today. As a matter of fact I realized that we should spend more time together. I really enjoy TALKING to you. As well as other things (;**_

I get a reply almost immediately:

_**D: Glad we're ok, you kind of freaked me out, and if you're trying to turn me on… It's working ((; anyways I wanna hang out again too. How about tomorrow after school.**_

_**M: Lol how cute, you better calm down, all the blood is leaving your brain. You have a game tomorrow genius (:**_

The next text makes me stop in my tracks;

_**D: What are you talking about? We don't have another game for like 3 weeks.**_

* * *

Why on earth would Cambell lie to Maya like that? Review and tune in next time to see what happens!


	8. Slow it Down

Sorry if this seemed like a slow chapter you guys. But thanks for getting me to 2,928 views, I'm loving it! Keep it up Please!

* * *

(Dallas' POV)

I was walking up the stairs to Cambell's room to talk to him. Maya asked me to, she said he told her that we had a game Thursday. I mean, him disrespecting her is kind of a benefit to me, she seemed so vulnerable. Plus with the way he blew her off yesterday, seems as if I'm breaking the poor kids up.

While I'm walking towards the door, I smell something funny, and I hear laughing. A girl's laugh.

I stop in my tracks. Is he cheating? No. Not Cambell, he wouldn't do that. He doesn't have the balls.

I swear this kid keeps surprising me. I'm walking through the door but what I see shakes the hell out of me.

I bust out laughing and lean back against the door. This guy is watching PORN!

"Dallas! What are you doing here! Get out of here!" he's rushing to cover himself.

"Dude calm down! Catch your breath and make yourself decent. I'll be waiting outside the door. Call me when you're done." I walk out the room and wait by the door for about five minutes.

"Ok Dallas, I'm done."

I walk in with a big a grin on my face, "Man, I thought you weren't having any problems with yours kid? Why lie? You have a girlfriend." He looks at me like a lost puppy. Poor kid probably doesn't want to talk about it with me anyways, "Ok, I see you don't want to talk about it so I'll just go."

"No wait Dallas," he stands from his bed, "it's just weird that you would come and talk to me like this. What are you doing here?"

Shit, I should've thought of something to say before I came here. I can't say Maya texted me that he lied. That would cause too many more unnecessary problems.

"Nothing man, I was just coming to check up on you. Just to talk, I haven't been the best captain. I know things have been rough moving so far from home and all. So I thought you might want someone to talk to."

"Oh, well. Yeah thanks." It's amazing how well I can lie on the spot.

"So about this girlfriend thing, why are you spending your nights on the computer, when you can be hammering an ass of your own?" I pull a chair up to the side of the bed.

"Maya wouldn't do that. Any of it. We barely know when to kiss. Let alone have sex."

"You're a virgin aren't you?"

He rolls his eyes, "Gee how'd you know?"

"Look, once you get past this stage everything gets easier. I promise."

"Yeah but Dallas how do I get past this stage? How do I seduce a girl? I'm about as seductive as a stuffed bear."

"Look kid calm down. Here," I take a piece of paper off of the desk next to me and write down my number, "if you need someone to talk to later on, call me. But right now I gotta go meet someone."

I'm walking out of Saunders host family's house when I get a text:

_**M: Did you talk to him.**_

Perfect opportunity.

_**D: Yeah I did, but I think we need to talk about it. Alone maybe.**_

_**M: Well I'm here at home. You can come by if you want.**_

Wow, is this chick forreal? She's making this too easy.

(Maya's POV)

I've been lonely lately, nobody has been home all week. Cambell lied to me and the only one that wants to hang out is Dallas. Not that I'm complaining, I've had a lot of fun doing, stuff, with him. Since he's coming I decided to surprise him tonight.

Just then the doorbell rings, I get up and open the door and in comes Dallas.

"Well Matlin, never thought you'd invite me to your house when nobody else is home to watch you."

"You're the only one that has time to come over. So don't flatter yourself." I smirk at him, catching him by surprise.

"Woah, little Miss Mae is getting bolder by the minute. Tell me something," he pulls me in closer and runs his hands down my sides, "why is it that you feel you are mentally ready to be in a house alone with me?"

I wrap my hands around his neck and whisper in his ear; "Well Dallas, I could ask you the same question." I bite at his neck a little, I swear I feel him shiver. Right then and there he picks me up and carries me to the couch and is all over me. Kisses go from the lips, to the ears, to the neck. I feel him pulling my shirt over my head. I help him out of his and we're going at it again.

When he finally comes up to breathe he sees what I have on.

"Wow, you are just full of surprises."

I have on the lace lingerie he picked out for me. I bought it, but had to wait for it to dry for a while.

I pull his lips back down to mine and start to grind upwards in circular motion trying to get some friction between us. All of the sudden Dallas is off of me. He sits on the other end of the couch. I look at him confused, "What? What did I do? I'm sorry."

"No, no Maya, it's not you." He takes a deep breath.

"Well, what is it then?"

(Dallas' POV)

The whole time we were making out, I couldn't stop thinking about Cambell. I can't help but feel guilty.

This is his girlfriend; it's only fair that they have their first times together. I don't want them to be like me. I can't even remember who took my virginity, and I highly doubt it was another virgin.

"Maya, I don't think we should move so fast. We've been talking for what, a couple of weeks now? Maybe a month? I don't think you should lose it to a guy like me."

"But wait, this was your idea! You were the one to lead me on this whole time!"

"I said I would give you tips, and you said you wanted no physical contact."

She laughs, "Dallas we are well pass the no physical contact now. If I didn't want you, why would I invite you over here?"

I get up, "Look Maya as long as your virginity is still intact, I don't think I can do it, I'm just not that kind of guy." I open the door and kiss her forehead, "I'm sorry."

(Maya's POV)

Well that was totally unlike Dallas. What the hell happened? I now wonder what he and Cam talked about.

The more we do this, the more I want to be with Dallas. But Cam, I want to be with him to, but I just can't picture sex with him. Dallas however, I can picture us having sex anywhere, at any time of day. The effect Dallas has on me is astounding, he's changed me completely. Now he wants to pull this mushy stuff that makes me want him even more.

Damn it!

* * *

Thank you for reading it! Tell all your Dallas loving friends about this story! Please review and tell me whether you loved it, liked it, or hated it, and why! Bye!


	9. Been A Long Time

Hi everyone, I have gotten extreme writers block for this story, but if you want PM some ideas and they might help. In the meanwhile please check out my new story '_But I Thought'_ for Twilight character Benjamin, who is played by Rami Malek. If you love vampires it's the story for you, if you don't the plot is still fairly interesting. Anyways, PM me!

-PaigeHerbie


End file.
